


Ride

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermann, if you're going to ride my ass, you should at least pull my hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

Title: Ride  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: "Hermann, if you're going to ride my ass, you should at least pull my hair."

 

"Newton, you know the Marshall expects our reports to be finished by this afternoon. Why are you still up to your elbows in Kaiju entrails?" Hermann glared at Newt. "I know you're just going to put things off until the very last minute. Your report will end up being slapped together and the Marshall will make that exasperated noise again."

"Hermann, if you're going to ride my ass, you should at least pull my hair."

Hermann choked on his mouthful of tea. "Excuse me?"

Newt stuck his tongue out at Hermann before tossing a chunk of Kaiju into a plastic container. "Do you really want me to repeat it? Because I totally can." He turned so his back was to Hermann and then shook his ass back and forth. "If you're going to ride my ass, Hermann, you should at least pull my hair."

For a moment, Hermann just watched Newt's ass move. As usual, Newt was wearing a pair of skinny jeans tight enough to see how much change he was carrying in the back pocket. Hermann bit his lip to smother a rather undignified noise.

He got up quietly and walked over behind Newt. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and tangled his fingers in the shorter man's hair before giving it a sharp tug. "You mean like this?" The noise Newt made brought a wicked smile to Hermann's face. "I think we both could use a break, Newton. Your quarters or mine?"

"Yours is closer."

"Agreed."


End file.
